From the Gods
by Rising-Author-101
Summary: A prophecy is given to the gods, depicting their defeat if certain precautions are not taken. Because of this, Perseus Jackson, a recently discovered son of Poseidon, is blessed by the majority of the Olympian council. (Powers listed in story) Despite this, will it truly be enough when the time comes... or will he fail to save what matters most in the end? (NOT OP Percy)(Percabeth)


**-Chapter 1-**

The fury of the gods was being displayed on the cold, New York night.

Lightning blazed fiercely against the black sky. Rain poured down in sheets, dulling the brilliant city lights to a bleak gray. Mortals walked slowly through the rain, not bothered by the supernatural storm raging above. It was as if the city that never sleeps was finally growing weary.

This dreary atmosphere paled in comparison to what was happening up on the mighty city of Olympus.

"You can't be serious, Zeus." The tense atmosphere was broken by Poseidon's eerily calm voice, sending all the Olympians into quiet murmuring. Zeus raised an arrogant eyebrow before responding.

"No? And why is that?" Poseidon's knuckles turned white as he gripped the armrests on his throne ruthlessly.

"Do you have no sense of sympathy?!" Many Olympians flinched, while others watched on in shock. Poseidon was not easily angered, but it was quickly becoming obvious his loyalty was greater than any self-control he had. "He's just a kid Zeus, you can't kill him for something that _you_ forced upon him."

Fear was evident in Zeus' eyes, yet it was covered with a haughty glimmer that most would not be able to muster under these circumstances. The glimmer only grew with his next reply.

"I am the King… I started this and I _will_ end it." A piece of Poseidon's throne snapped off into his hands, shocking him slightly out of his angered state.

"We need him Zeus," It became obvious that a guilty conscious would not deter Zeus, so Poseidon brought a more diplomatic approach to the table, "The oracle told us in great detail of the threat to come… do you really believe any normal demigod, child of the Big Three or not, will stand a chance?"

Zeus opened his mouth to respond when he suddenly stopped. The reality slowly settled in on him.

They had planned out every detail perfectly. It was Poseidon's kid, giving him a strong sense of loyalty and low power lust. The power in him was already great, so much so that the plan had almost failed due to an overload of power resulting in spontaneous combustion. He was almost as the camp, which would likely increase his loyalty to Olympus even more once he started making friends.

Slowly the angry expression left Zeus' face as he sunk into his throne.

"Ok, who's left?" The sudden change in behavior stopped any of the Olympians from forming an appropriate response, "Hermes gave him speed, Athena wisdom, Ares greater reflexes, Artemis refused, which is understandable, Apollo gave him an archery blessing, and we all know he's going to need that due to Artemis' curse," a wicked gleam shone in Artemis eyes as she smirked arrogantly.

"We left out Demeter because her most useful blessings required more power than what he had room for," Demeter frowned slightly but nodded, trying to decide whether that was a compliment or not, "Hephaestus increased his fire resistance, Aphrodite got him a pair of clothes that are enchanted to protect him like armor," while Aphrodite smiled proudly, Hephaestus mumbled, 'don't really see why, but whatever'.

"Dionysus increased his resistance to substances that dull senses, such as alcohol and sedatives, and last but not least, Hera blocked his mind from all mental manipulations and mind reading besides demigod dreams." Everyone looked around to make sure that nobody had anything to add before Poseidon spoke up.

"Obviously, Zeus, Hades, and I will not be able to bless him since he's my kid, and any more power from the Big Three will force us to turn him immortal lest he die. Besides that, I'm pretty sure Zeus covered it all." His eyes scanned the room before landing on the drowsy Dionysus, causing him to smirk.

"Say, Dionysus, do you happen to know my son's name?" A look of fear crossed through the wine god's eyes as he shot up in his seat.

"Uh… Uhm… Peter Johnson?" The ground beneath his throne shook harshly, throwing the god off said throne.

"It's Percy Jackson… and he's going to save us all one day."

* * *

The cold bit at my exposed arms like a rabid dog, the frost nipping at my fingers and toes, numbing them thoroughly.

"I don't think I ever got your name." Turning to face the blonde beauty slightly, I was met with a wall of golden curls that seemed to glow in the moon light, effectively hiding her face.

"You probably never will." The snide comment brought a small frown to my face, which I quickly brushed away.

"Come on," I pressed further, "you _are_ wearing _my_ jacket, and I _did_ just save you from that Hellhound. The least you could do is give your charming savior a name," I joked in mock arrogance.

The comment brought a small smile to her face, which I could just barely make out through the mess of gold framing her face.

"Annabeth… Annabeth Chase." A smile graced my features as I held out a hand for her to take.

"Pleasure meeting you Miss Chase, or at least I'm just going to assume someone as young as yourself isn't married... you aren't married... right?" She rolled her silver eyes while reaching out and firmly grasping my hand.

Her tan skin shined brightly under the moon's dull rays, making it seem like she was glowing.

Blonde hair fell out of its ponytail in curls, framing her face and contrasting boldly against her moon-like eyes.

"And do I get to know my 'charming savior's' name?" I watched as she put air quotes around 'charming savior', bringing another smile to my face.

"Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy." I slung an arm over her shoulders, clinging tight as she tried to push me away.

"Perseus Jackson if you don't let go right this second, I'm going to-"

"Calm down Chase," her anger didn't diminish, but she did stop trying to push me off, "Like I said, you're wearing _my_ hoodie, so I'm not gonna let you hog all the warmth."

She remained tense against my side as we walked, but her protests and grumbling slowly stopped.

We walked the New York streets for hours, heading in the same direction, but not going anywhere. Finally, the silence became unbearable, with ADHD and all.

"So, Beth," I hadn't even realized she was actually relaxed until she tensed back up under my arm, "what's your story?" She leaned away from me enough to comfortably look me in the eyes.

"What?" I just rolled my eyes and explained.

"Your story. Tell me about yourself." After seeing her hesitate for several seconds, I decided it would make it less awkward for her if I went first.

"Ok, obviously that was a little abrupt, so I'll go first." She nodded in agreement before snuggling back up against my side; obviously I wasn't the only one that was cold.

Then again I had on my black cotton joggers, some black and white Adidas shoes, and a form-fitting white t-shirt.

Sure, she had my green hoodie, which matches my eyes by the way, but she also only had on a gray shirt, and some short jean shorts. Along with that she had on black Nike shoes with a white Nike logo, so I guess she was just as cold or colder than I was.

"Hello? You sure you don't just want me to go first?" I silently cursed my ADHD while shaking my head.

"Nope, just got a little distracted. I got ADHD and dyslexia, every teacher's worst nightmare." She chuckled and rubbed her hand together before slipping them into her… _my_ hoodie pocket.

"Same here. Must be a demigod thing." It surprised me that she knew what she was, since I only figured it out when my dad visited in a dream. Then I started breathing under water and eventually learned to control it… didn't take long for me to realize who my father was.

"Did your godly parent visit you in a dream to?" She nodded while pulling a small silver necklace out from under he shirt. It wasn't anything fancy, just a thin silver chain with a capitol cursive _A_ on it.

"It turns into twin knives when I pull on it." I looked at it closer before dropping my arm from her shoulders and digging around in my pocket, producing a black, ballpoint click pen.

"When I click this it turns into a sword." She traced her fingers along the side green, Greek inscription on the side before grinning.

"Riptide." I nodded and slipped it back into my pocket as she tucked hers back under her shirt.

"So my father's Poseidon, which gave me a pretty strong scent." Annabeth nodded her head in agreement while brushing back up against my side. I smiled brightly, even though she was probably just doing it for warmth, and wrapped my arm back around her shoulder.

"That made my mom marry this pig… Gabe." A lump slowly formed in my throat, but I forced it back down harshly, "he beat us constantly, and that, coupled with the fact I was attracting a new monster every week… it put a lot of stress on my mom… _too_ much stress." Annabeth probably knew where this was going, but I continued anyways.

"So I left when I was 9, now I'm thirteen, turn fourteen August 18th. Found out my father was Poseidon about a year ago, right after he visited me in a dream and gave me these clothes," I gestured to my outfit and pulled lightly on my hoodie that she was wearing, "which keeps me warm or cold whenever I need it, it also acts like some sort of armor and grows with me. That's also when he gave me Riptide." I gently squeezed her shoulder, silently telling her I was done.

"Ok, so my dad's an architect that loves to be in the woods, mostly hunting, which I think is funny since he designs buildings which take over nature." I smiled at the irony as she continued.

"Apparently I reminded him to much of my mother, so he basically kicked me out of his life and hardly spoke to me." Her words were bitter, and I honestly couldn't blame her. I would be the same way if my mom ignored me just because I looked like my father, which she often told me I did.

Lean yet prominent swimmers build, making me muscular yet not overly bulky, disheveled hair as black as could be, and a tan that you only see on people who spend every day outside surfing, which is pretty much all I did while my mom and I stayed at our cabin at Montauk beach all summer every summer.

But she said the most similar feature I had to my father's, were my eyes. Glowing sea green that displayed my every emotion perfectly, something that my mom always said reminded her of my dad.

"I decided to try to garner his attention when I was a little older than eight by running away from home." Her body slowly started shaking, so I pulled her over to a little bench on the side of the road, where she gave me a sideways hug, burying her face into my ribs, and drenching them in tears as soon as we sat down.

"Three weeks! Three fucking weeks before he even noticed! The police said my teacher's called him and asked where I was, and that's how he found out… my freaking teachers realized I was gone before he did." I gripped her as best as I could in our awkward position, not that she seemed to notice or care.

"That's when my mom came. She teleported me to a cabin in Pennsylvania and told me to go to Long Island, New York, where I would supposedly know where to go, and that just about sums it up. Just your typical thirteen year old girl, getting saved from Hellhounds by a son of Poseidon." Annabeth slowly stopped hugging me, merely resting against my side instead, with her head propped on my shoulder.

Slowly she went from sobbing to gentle crying, which soon turned into sniffles, until eventually she stopped completely.

"Hey, you never said who your mom is." She stiffened against me, as if hoping I wasn't going to mention that.

"Well, you see… my mom doesn't exactly have the best track record with Poseidon… and it's pretty much completely her fault… so I just don't want you to… you know…" I put my arm back on her shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"So what, our parents are going to be pretty pissed that we're friends? Who cares?" She seemed surprised by my response, but answered my question anyways.

"My mom… is Artemis."

 **A/N: Don't worry, Percy won't be super OP, I gave him more physical blessings than magical ones, so the only 'powers' he has are the son of Poseidon ones.**

 **My other story wasn't doing to great, so I did this one instead. Besides, I like this idea better.**

 **Things I want reviews on:**

 **Annabeth's powers (like the hunters, or maybe something a little extra since she doesn't get partial immortality?)**

 **Percy's first quest? (Canon quest? New quest? Lightning bolt? What should it be?)**

 **Threat (Kronos? Kronos and Luke? Completely new threat? Should minor gods be involved? Should Demigods be involved?**

 **Finally, the Great Prophecy (obviously it's going to get changed, but how much? Should it incorporate Annabeth? Should it be completely different from Canon?)**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks!**


End file.
